


Breaking and Entering

by cutiecannibal



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: AU, abandoned house, but enjoy i guess, i probably wont add a second chapter bc idk what to do, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiecannibal/pseuds/cutiecannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well obviously this is an au where Miles and Waylon go to an abandoned house but get this, some crazy stuff happens and they are in so much shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking and Entering

The morning was foggy and serene, as though the dusk had whipped dark purple cream into the cobalt sky and flecked white sprinkles all over it.

"Come on!" his friend yelled as he turned around to stare at him irritably.

"Sorry." he yelled back as he stopped staring at the sky’s bakery and began walking towards the sound of the voice.

It wasn’t that dark and within a few seconds he was in view of Miles and his big red jeep.

"You ready Waylon?" his teeth shone in the dark light, forming a large and excited smile.

"Yeah…" Waylon trailed off. Sure he was kind of excited about what they were doing, but he was also anxious as hell.

He crunched gravel underneath his shoes as he walked over to the passengers side of the jeep and clicked the car door open.

Once they were both in, Miles handed him his camcorder.

"You’ll need this if we’re going in." he said as he clicked his open and checked the battery power.

Waylon did the same and noticed it had 100% and a new battery in it.

"What if we need more?" Waylon asked as he closed the flap to the battery port.

"Don’t worry I have two whole packs." Miles said as he pulled his book bag off and opened it up to reveal two packages of batteries.

"This is going to be crazy." Waylon mumbled under his breath.

"Nah, no one has lived or even been in the house we’re going to in at least thirty years." Miles explained.

Waylon still felt the hollow ball of dread whip itself into his stomach, but he always did before they went into one of these houses. He sucked it up and tried to be excited as they passed the long, skinny, leafless trees.

They arrived at the abandoned house less than twenty minutes after they set off.

"I didn't expect it to be this close." Waylon admitted as they pulled into the crumbling driveway and parked.

"I didn't expect it to be this big." Miles said back, almost to himself, as he got out and looked up at what could only be described as a mansion.

The house looked like it had rooms in every corner and the dilapidated window frames barely clung to its siding. It must have been white at one time, but the vines that had climbed up the exterior blocked what dirty gray of the house that could be seen.

"Well, no use just standing here, lets go in." Miles said as he pulled his hands from his hips and walked over to the front door.

Waylon followed, hitting the record button on his camcorder almost immediately. He didn't feel weird about “breaking in” to abandoned houses anymore like he used to. Nothing bad ever happened and they always came out with some good footage, so Waylon’s sense of despair as he entered was quite unexpected and strange.

They entered the unstable building through the rickety front door (that almost broke off the hinges) and stared around at the living room.

There were small crumpled up papers all over the wooden flooring and there was a big hole on the very right that had pipes sticking up from the blackest pit Waylon had ever seen.

"Be careful." Miles said as they both recorded the abyss.

"Yeah I know." Waylon huffed back as he accidentally stepped on a less secure part of the floor and got his foot stuck.

They entered the next room which had terribly slanted flooring and a big hole in the roof with sharp wooden planks pointing down.

"You think something fell through?" Waylon asked as the fading light of dusk trickled in through the hole.

"Maybe." he didn’t elaborate any more than that as they made it to the next room.

The next room had an old fireplace, long since abandoned and a few huge windows that weren’t as broken as they could have been.

"This is a pretty house for the shape its in." Miles said as he flipped a few fireplace bricks over with his shoe.

"Yeah. It wouldn’t be half bad if it wasn’t freezing in here." He could feel chill bumps creeping up his arm and shivered despite the fact he had a jacket on.

"You know that’s a sign of spirits right?" Miles said.

"It’s cold because this house has no heating in it and its the middle of September. OoooooOoOOoo spooky." Waylon mocked as he wiggled his fingers around.

Miles just shrugged, “Lets go upstairs.”

"What? We can’t go upstairs! We’ll fall through!" Waylon almost shrieked.

"Oh my god calm down. I think we’ll be okay." Miles said as he walked over to the staircase.

It had been blocked up by some sort of wire fencing but looked like it had been peeled back long ago.

They both maneuvered their way through it, Miles moving through less smoothly as he accidentally rubbed against the wire and scratched his arm.

They walked carefully up the winding staircase, passing by a dark window, until they made it to the second floor.

"Hey, turn your infrared light on." Miles said as he fumbled around with his camcorder.

Waylon did as he was told and found the light made everything at least one hundred and forty three percent easier to see.

Miles moved to walk through the hallway into the next room when a noise from the room beside them made Waylon stop and whisper “Miles.” quietly.

They both looked in at the small room with only a mattress and broken closet laying on the cracked floor.

"There’s nothing there." Miles said, almost sadly.

"Whatever, lets just keep going. We’ll be done in a couple minutes once we check the other rooms up here." Waylon gave Miles a little shove as they continued.

They moved into the next room where a bunch of mattresses lay side by side along the paper covered floor.

"I feel like people come up here to do drugs." Miles said hesitantly as they moved over to the mattresses.

"I thought you said no one lived here." Waylon replied heatedly.

"They don’t, I said I think they may come up here to do drugs occasionally."

They were both quiet for a little bit until Waylon motioned over to a small electronic thing sitting on the floor.

"Look, there’s a waffle iron!" Waylon said as he walked over to it, "Lets take it."

"Waylon!" Miles said angrily, "put that down, what the fuck!? You can’t steal stuff!"

Waylon looked embarrassed and also kind of angry, but he complied and sat the waffle iron back down.

Miles moved to walk out on the balcony/roofing and looked over at the room it led to.

"This is really pretty." Waylon said as he moved his camera around to look at all the fall leaves that had gathered up there.

"There’s nothing in here let’s go back, and be careful I feel like this floor is going to give-" all of a sudden there was a large cracking sound and the whole floor beneath them fell away.

Waylon screamed as they plummeted down to the first floor and it was almost overbearing how long it lasted.

They both hit the floor with a loud thud and Waylon shuffled to his feet as fast as he could.

"I, ow. I think my leg is broken. Oh god. Where are we?!" He started shouting as he looked around. They weren’t anywhere on the first floor as far as he could tell. The ground was wet and there were pipes sticking out of the wall everywhere.

Miles groaned on the ground beside him and Waylon rushed over to help him up.

"I think I hit my head, minor headache nothing big." He rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Waylon what about your leg. Did you say it was broken?"

"No, I think I just sprained my ankle I should be fine." He rubbed at it almost subconsciously.

"What I want to know is where we are, also I want to know how the fuck we are going to get out." Waylon said as he looked around the place with his camera.

"Well, we seem to have fallen through that one part of the floor that we saw in the living room…I have no idea how we’re going to get out though." he admitted as they both looked up.

The hole they fell through was at least 10 feet up and there was absolutely no way they could get to it.

"I suppose we’ll just have to examine this basement then." Miles shrugged, "We’ll also have to use our infrared much more than we would have had to…" he trailed off as he felt around his back.

"Well my battery is on sixty percent so…what is it?" He asked as Miles looked at him grief stricken.

"I- I left the backpack in the jeep." he said in a quiet voice.

"Oh god." Waylon felt the pit in his stomach grow to the size of a softball.

Neither of them said anything, they just stood in the unimaginable darkness, wide-eyed and full of fear.

Finally Miles spoke up, “Let’s just go Waylon.” and started down towards the stairs.

Waylon’s heart was a mesh of rapidly beating birds wings, but eventually, he followed Miles down the obscenely quiet basement hall.


End file.
